


Scotland Yard's Greatest Case

by ConsultingHound



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lestrade refuses to be a part of it, M/M, Omega Verse, Sally is determined to win, Yard centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingHound/pseuds/ConsultingHound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's secondary gender is a mystery, one that the Yard is determined to find out.  Bets are placed, the race is on, but who will be victorious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something silly I've had on my computer for a while. Not beta'd so please just message if there are any mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)

Sherlock did not talk about his designation. 

In fact he was so dismissive of biology (unless it was relevant to a case however) that some joked he simply didn’t have one at all.

Of course this sparked the most enthusiastic investigation the Yard had seen for many years: discovering Sherlock Holmes’ second gender. 

A bet was placed.  Whoever could find out Sherlock's secondary gender, or successfully guess the person who discovered it would get the prize money and, more importantly, would be honoured above all others as truly, the greatest detective on the force.  

There were many techniques employed.  Some used the newbies or the tech department who were unfamiliar with Sherlock’s .... _attitude_ , sending them in under the guise that Sherlock was definitely into them and no, of course this wasn’t a joke, how dare you accuse us of such a thing!  This, obviously, didn’t work.  Sherlock pushed away every gender equally and when word got round about what was happening, no-one would listen to any officer known to have even _looked_ at Sherlock. 

No one knew what Sherlock did when he wasn’t at the Yard.  It wasn’t as if he discussed his weekend plans with any of them and frankly, beforehand, no one had thought to ask.  It was like Sherlock was a teacher from school; you never thought of them having lives outside it until you spot them in the frozen section supermarket one day.  However, all attempts to follow him were futile.  Upon leaving the Yard, Sherlock would either hail a cab that brought him directly back to Baker Street or scurried off down an alleyway and disappear. 

Sally went for the more direct approach. 

“What’s your secondary gender?”

Sherlock did not reply and continued to peer at the victims eyeballs (which would be odd if they weren’t a foot away from the victim’s body). 

“I know you heard me.”  Sally was leaning against the opposite wall after being instructed her ‘pacing around’ otherwise known as _her job,_ was ‘distracting’. 

“Come on, we’re all just curious.”

At least the dramatic sigh showed he was listening. 

“So curious you decided to put money on it.  How tasteful of you,” was the muttered reply. 

 _Gotcha_ , Sally thought, smiling as she finally got his attention. 

“All in good fun I assure you.  Wouldn’t matter as much if you just told us.  Come on, Alpha?  Omega?”

“You’re dismissing the idea that I’m a Beta?” Sherlock scowled up at her. 

“No, just pegged you as one of the more _demonstrative_ types.  Beta’s aren’t as dramatic, less hormones to deal with.  So you’re a Beta then?” Sally said, looking triumphant at Sherlock’s supposed confession.

Sherlock rose to his full height and sighed again.  “Once again you miss the obvious Sally.  One you had the frankly idiotic thought that I was going to simply tell you, just so you can make irrelevant and inaccurate assumption about me based on an alarmingly insignificant amount of data.  Two, you would have realised that I wasn’t a Beta merely by my smell if you had bothered to notice,” he shoved his wrist under her nose, allowing her to take a cautious sniff before snapping it away again and shucking his coat sleeve down.  “Odourless, suggesting a distinctive scent, not found in Betas.  Three, you would have realised that these eyes don’t belong to this body at all.  I suggest you visit the morgue Detective Inspector,” he directed towards a shocked looking Lestrade who had just appeared in the doorway.  Sherlock began to stride out the room but before he made it out the door he spun back to look at Sally.  “Also please tell your friends at the Yard to either become subtle in their appalling attempts at extracting information so I can ignore them or better yet, to cease entirely in this pointless endeavour.”  With that he marched out the room and hadn’t said another word on the matter. 

A few weeks went by.  Many began to drop out, believing it was one question that would never be answered.  However, a few braver and steadfast participants decided to carry on, thought their attempts were often short-lived and unsuccessful.  Many began (and ended) like so:

“Hey.”

“No.”

“Just saying hello.  No need to jump down my throat.”

“No you weren’t and yes there was.”

“Please?”

“Nice try but no.  Now leave.”

“Why?”

“I wonder whether (insert appropriate scandalous information here).”

“You wouldn’t-”

“Leave me alone and I might not.”

This didn’t stop people from trying however.  Some employed the use of the police’s extensive record collection but to no avail.  All records of Sherlock had either disappeared or were heavily censored so that not even hacking Lestrade’s account could help. 

In the end, much to the disappointment of many, it wasn’t any of the teams combined efforts which revealed Sherlock’s secret but the man himself. 

It was regular Thursday, or at least, it was to start.  Sherlock had been called in, in order to help with a possible robbery at a boutique.  Lestrade wouldn’t have bothered but the particulars of this exact case were at least a strong 7 if not a 8 which was a lot better than some of the more recent cases which had either been dismissed or ignored. 

Sally sighed in exasperation when she saw the black cab pull up opposite.  It seemed her few Sherlock-free days were over.  She didn’t know where the consultant had been but so long as he wasn’t around, she was fairly happy just to get on with her work for once. 

“We could’ve handled this ourselves you know?  We’re not as bad as he makes out,” she said to Lestrade. 

“Yeah, well, it’s good to run him out every so often.  Make sure he comes back for the ones we can’t do,” Lestrade said, only partially joking.  Sally turned to greet their visitor, only to have her biting words die in her throat. 

The usually kept curls were in a messy riot, the pressed clothes crumpled, as if they had not been meticulously smoothed before he swept out the house.  The rigidity in his posture had relaxed, making his movements slightly less graceful than usual.  A scarf was slung round his neck but was failing to conceal what looked suspiciously like bite marks.  In a word, Sherlock was dishevelled.  In a few more, he looked _shagged out_.  However there were two other things which were even more distracting. 

One was the fading scent of heat and specifically from Sherlock, the scent of an _Omega_ in heat.  Second was the stocky blonde Alpha shadowing Sherlock, calm apart from his fists clenched at his sides which gave away the tension he was feeling. 

Sherlock strode straight up to them and without any preamble demanded “I need to see all footage from last night, from this shop as well as the surrounding area.  Immediately I need to see the safe things were taken from.”

“Who’s this?” Lestrade asked, bobbing his head towards the blonde, at the exact same time as Sally spluttered “You’re an Omega?”

“John.  Yes.  Safe?” Sherlock scowled at them as if this was explanation enough. 

“Look Sherlock I can’t just allow you to waltz whoever you like into the scene-”

Sherlock sighed. “It’s as if you think I would just bring anyone to a crime scene.”  However, while his voice was frustrated, his face turned an odd shade of red.  “He’s my Alpha,” he muttered, as if embarrassed.  Apart from Sherlock was never embarrassed so that couldn’t be right.  Could it? 

“You’ve got an Alpha?  Since when?” Sally raised her eyebrows at the two of them. 

“As of about an hour now,” John spoke and then smiled at the surprised look on everyone’s face. 

“You never told me you had a boyfriend,” Lestrade turned on Sherlock accusingly. 

“You never asked.  Plus I couldn’t deal with you doing the whole protective-Alpha routine.  I can look after myself.”

“You knew he was an Omega?” Sally interrupted Lestrade.

“Yeah course.  What, none of you thought to ask me so I never said,” Lestrade shrugged at Sally’s anger. 


	2. The last paragraph that somehow got deleted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Err, this got deleted and I've only just noticed. It's only a few lines but if you wanted to read the original ending :3

“While you two are arguing over your stupid bet, let me through.  Obviously neither of you are going to be of any help.  Come on John.”

Sherlock marched past them, with John throwing them a half-apologetic shrug as he went to follow. 

They heard John ask “What bet?” before they were out of earshot. 

“I don’t believe it,” Sally stated as they twisted to watch the odd pair enter the shop. 

“Well they aren’t the weirdest couple I’ve ever seen.  Maybe their good for each other, you never know.  Plus, there is a silver lining,” Lestrade said, looking pleased and a little bit proud. 

“Which is?”

“Sherlock, in a way, revealed his true gender under his own volition.”

“Why’s that a good thing?” Sally frowned at him, though she already felt that she knew. 

“It means I won the bet.  Money on the desk by next Friday please.”


End file.
